


Mafia AU

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone's going to be in this, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: Two opposing crime families come together to take down a rapidly growing gang. And people who should know better, fall in love anyways.(Will tag more ships as they appear)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the main pairing is Doomcio and they barely interact this chapter, but please, it's world establishing.

Gabriel, or Reaper as he likes to be called now, grumbles in the back seat of their car. He adjusts his mask for the fifth time since getting in. He was not happy with Akande‘s decision to make a temporary truce with Overwatch, a powerful opposing family. His past with them had caused him to fake his death, now donning the identity of Reaper to be Akande’s underboss. 

Sombra and Amelie should already be looking over the site. There shouldn’t be any issues and hopes to get this meeting done with. They pull up to a wide open field. Both sides unlikely to have backup around a corner when there are none and unlikely to have snipers in the distance when its so far away. Well, no amateur sniper, Amelie should be able to take a shot if necessary, but if the rumors are true, Overwatch has a stellar snipe dubbed The Shrike as well.

They exit the car and there are many cars already pulled up into the field. It’s easy to tell which cars belong to which family. Talon’s vehicles are sleek black, while Overwatch’s cars are... personalized, to say the least. 

He’s staring pointedly at a pink SUV with a ridiculous amount of decals all over the vehicle. There’s a girl and boy sitting on top of it, cutting through the tension in the air by chatting to each other amicably despite the situation. 

The girl is dressed in a tight black tank top, jeans, and pink sneakers to match her over sized pink hoodie. Just like her car, her entire outfit is decked in decorations and embroidery. Sunglasses hide her eyes, but if this is her everyday wear, her identity can’t be that hard to find. 

The boy chatting with her is no better. The white crop top has an odd logo on it, a frog perhaps, barely covered by the bright green hoodie he wears. The sweatpants he wears also has a bit of embroidery on it. He wears far more jewelry than the girl and only has a cap pulled low in a poor attempt to hide his face. 

He wonders if these two are trying to hide their faces at all, perhaps this is just the way they dress. But then again he looks at the other people from Overwatch and sees a man with a red and blue mask on, leaning against a red, white, and blue car. There’s also their veteran scout, Tracer, who always wears orange flight goggles despite the fact Talon knows she’s Lena Oxton. There’s another woman seated on a motorcycle with a blue helmet and yellow visor. At least their outfits were less, blinding than the two on the car. 

The only one that is dressed in a simple suit is their Don, Winston. He’s a big burly man, build like a brick house, or a gorilla; he may have a bit of extra gut but his arms and legs are so thick they threaten to break out of his clothes. He pushes his glasses up his nose when he sees Akande approach. He gives a relatively friendly smile to Akande, but he is not fooled by it. It is widely known that Winston is not to be angered lest you want hell to rain down upon you. 

He was bad enough when Jack Morrison was the Don of Overwatch, but ever since the family changed hands, the once fallen Overwatch has reemerged even more powerful. Winston governing with a loving, friendly front, but ruling with an undeniable power. 

Reaper accompanies Akande to the middle of the field where Winston waits, the masked man in red and blues coming up to join him. “Good evening, Don Ogundimu, allow me to introduce my new underboss. He goes by 76, please treat him well.” 76 grunts in greeting, but just stands arms crossed over his chest. 

“Evening, Don Winston,” Akande replies in greeting. It felt odd to use his first name to address him, but Winson’s last name is not known to anyone. “This is Reaper, my under.”

Winson smiles brightly at the completed introductions. “Let’s not dawdle, Don Ogundimu,” he says politely. “I think the faster this is finished with the better for both our families.” 

Akande grunts in agreement. “The quicker we get Los Meurtos out of our territories the better.”

Winston nods. “They’ve gotten far too bold. The little guppies think they can play with sharks. We’ll prove them wrong.” He said smirking wickedly. “So until they are eliminated, a small truce between our families.” 

A hand shoots up in the corner of their eyes and causing both families to turn quickly, making sure it isn’t an attack. As it turns out, it was just the kids that were chatting from before, the boy literally raising his hand, like he’s in a classroom. 

Winston smiles at the boy and addresses him. “Yes, Lucio?”

Lucio grins. ”Boss, does this mean we can enter Talon territory without people trying to off us?” 

Winston makes a show of considering this before turning back to Akande. “I think that’s a question Don Ogundimu should answer.”

Akande is a little throw off by how casual this boy was with his Don. He can’t possibly be at a high enough ranking to be this casual with Don Winston. “As long as you don’t cause trouble.”

The Lucio and the girl start making high pitched noises at no one in particular. They start pushing each other in the shoulder before spring up off the hood of the car and scrambling to get into the seats. 

“Boss, boss, boss!” They start chanting, grinning gleefully at their Don as they hop up and down in their seats.

Winston, instead of disciplining them like Akande thinks he will, laughs at their antics and waves them off. “Go on then! We’ll be able to handle it from here. Try not to get into trouble you two. I don’t want to have to get the police off your backs again. Especially you, Hana!”

The car engine revs to life. Lucio and Hana pop out of their windows and send kisses over to Winston. “Love you, boss!” they say in unison as their car speeds off. Almost all the Overwatch personnel laughs and waves them goodbye.

76 rests his face in a palm groaning at their behavior, even if Winston okayed it. “You’re too soft on them,” he said, voice gruff and a bit distorted because of the mask. 

“Let the young be young,” Winston waves off.

“Letting ‘the young be young’ will lead to their deaths,” 76 chastises.

“Letting ‘the young be young’ will lead to the fall of your family. Again,” Reaper responds, chuckling darkly. 

“I apologize, I didn’t realize you had a say in how our family runs,” Winston smiles at him politely. “Best you mind your own business.”

“If this little truce is really happening, your business is our business,” Akande says monotonously, rather uncaring of the children’s behavior. Mostly worried about what it means for the rest of the family. 

Winston’s lips tick up just a bit. “I suppose. If you’re questioning their abilities, why don’t you take them out for a bit of a trip?”

“Pardon?” Akande asks with a raised brow.

“I didn’t realize you thought we’re a baby sitting service,” Reaper snarled. 

Ignoring the insult to his members, Winston continues. “This truce means sharing resources, yes?” he asks rhetorically. “Those two are valuable resources. Lucio is one of our best scouts, just second to Tracer and Hana is a helluva get away driver.” 

“Don,” 76 hisses quietly, but just loud enough for Akande and Reaper to hear. He takes a step towards Winston, reaching out grab his shoulder before stopping himself.

“Do not question my authority, 76,” Winston says in a low growl. 76 visibly backs down, taking a few steps back while bowing his head ever so slightly. 

Akande stands quietly assessing the situation before him. Even the Don’s own underboss is questioning his decisions; doesn’t seem like he holds as much power as his exhibits. 

“You question their abilities, so I offer you to see it first hand,” Winston continues. “It’ll have to be accepted by them first, but you’ll be surprised at what they can do.”

Akande tilts his head slightly considering the idea. “Perhaps.”


	2. Tacos

Hana is licking sauce off her fingers as she finishes another taco. Maria’s Tacos were said to be the best in the state and at this point Hana nor Lucio would disagree. They’ve eaten at least 10 tacos between the two of them so far. Maria’s was located in Talon territory basically banning either of them from trying it out. But now with the truce, they get a little taste of heaven.

“Tell you what, Don Ogundimu is waaay more attractive in real life than in the pictures,” Lucio said around the food in his mouth. 

“He could snap you in half,” Hana laughs adding more sauce to her fish taco. 

“Uh, isn’t that the point?” Lucio asks sarcastically, bursting out into laughter when Hana scrunches her nose in response.

“You’re a freak,” She rolls her eyes at his waggling eyebrows. 

“But you love me anyways,” He bats his eyes at her, pulling that signature doe eyed look.

“Biggest mistake of my life,” she laughs, pushing his face into the booth cushion. “Get me more tacos and maybe I’ll change my mind.”

Lucio grins and raises his hand to grab the attention of their waiter, but is stopped by a very large hand landing on his shoulder. He and Hana look up to find Akande and Reaper staring down at them. Rather than look scared, they both grin at the menacing figures and offer seats at their booth. The heads of Talon are thrown off by their casualness.

“You guys can take a seat if you want to,” Lucio offers as Hana tells their waiter their next order of tacos. The waiter keeps looking back at Akande and Reaper in fear, trying his best to keep a polite face, but faltering every time he looks over at them.”We’re just about to order another batch.”

Reaper looks at the stacks of plates they have on the table. “ Dios mio. How much do you kids eat?”

“Hey,” Hana barks at them. “We aren’t kids! I’m 19 and Lucio’s 26.” 

“So, basically kids,” Reaper replies. 

“Whatever, that just means you’re old and crusty and you’re going to die soon so what you think doesn’t matter,” she said with a shrug.

Lucio laughs at her comment before asking for a refill.”So you guys gonna sit or what?” he asks grinning.

Akande raises his brow at the offer and scoffs.”You make a scene at the peace talk for tacos?” 

Lucio and Hana look at each other before raise a mirroring brow at Akande. “Have you eaten one of these tacos?” Lucio asks.

“There is no need.”

“You should fix that,” he replies pushing a plate of tacos towards Akande to try.

“I don’t think so,” he rolls his eyes at the gesture. 

“Whatever,” Lucio shrugs. “Your loss.” He takes the taco off the plate and takes a bite out of it. He chews slowly, swallowing his food before looking up at the two. “Never could come here before because its your turf. Might as well enjoy it while we can, right?”

Akande assess the two Overwatch members at the table. Particularly staring at the man that’d dare invite him to sit in a ragged booth and sneers. Children. These two are children. And Overwatch allowing them to run around to do as they please just shows Winston’s failure as a Don. The man may be as strong as a beast, but by allowing this kind of behavior to thrive in his family shows weakness. It’ll be easy to topple their family once Los Muertos is dealt with.

“You need to chill, you know,” Lucio said pointing his taco at Akande.

“Excuse me?” He growls in the obvious jab. 

“I’d say the stress ‘ll make you bald, but I think it’s too late for that,” Hana snickers. She yelps when Lucio kicks her under the table. His pointed glance towards the two Talon members reminding her of who they are and she rolls her eyes. 

“What we’re trying to say is that the stress ain’t good for you, man,” Lucio tries to amend Hana’s blatant insult. “Constant high stress levels can lead to heart problems, high blood pressure, and stomach issues.” He scoots over making room for Akande if he so chooses to sit. “Relax a bit, it’s good for you,” He finishes throwing a smile at the man. 

Akande is taken by his smile, his impossibly white teeth are almost blinding. The hint of cockiness underlying that sweetness is so alluring. And before he knows it he’s taking a seat next to Lucio and the other man beams up at him. 

Reaper’s making sputtering noises as he is essentially forced to sit down with them. “That’s the spirit!” Lucio calls over the waiter and orders more tacos now that Akande and Reaper decided to join them.

Lucio is kind enough to offer his food while their new order is being processed, while Hana just hordes over her tacos like a dragon would horde over gold. Akande mechanically, but graciously accepts one, refuses to take anymore when Lucio offered, saying he’ll wait for the next batch to come out. Reaper just grumbles refusing to take one from Lucio, but lays into the next plate that comes in. No one can resist the temptation of Maria’s Tacos.

“Why do you wear that mask?” Hana asks point to Reaper’s owl-esque mask. “You look stupid.”

“Kid, shut up before I throw your tacos out the window,” He hisses. 

“Try it. I’ll run you over,” She grins, challenging. 

“You can’t. Our families have a truce right now,” Akande said. “Wouldn’t want to break it on the first day it’s formed.” 

Hana huffs. “Not even a toe?”

Akande looks up at Gabriel, a bit swept away by their youthfulness, and smirks just a bit. “Maybe a toe,” he indulges, causing Gabriel to make an indignant noise.

Lucio laughs and turns to Akande. “You’re pretty chill, Don Ogundimu.” He arches a brow at his observation. “Not as chill as our Don though.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed how... lenient he is with you.” 

“It’s because he loves us,” Lucio says with a wide grin. 

“That and we’re damn good at what we do,” Hana adds smirking over her taco.

“So I’ve heard,” Akande said, taking an almost gentle bite out of his taco. He swallows and looks up at Reaper before addressing the two again. “Your Don told me that I could use you for a mission. Would you be willing to accept it?”

Lucio thinks about it for a bit, while Hana doesn’t seem to care, letting him speak for her in this situation. Really, she’s too focused on her food. “Depends on the mission, but if the Don said it’s cool to work with you for a bit, I don’t see a reason to say no.”

Akande hums, pleased at the response. If they’re really as good as Don Winston says they are, they may be placed higher on the list of people to kill when the time is right. “Very well. I’ll send you a file on what the mission entails.” Akande finishes off his taco and Reaper wipes his mouth with a napkin before standing. Akande reaches into his breast pocket and throws a wad of cash on the table. “I hope to see you soon, Lucio, Hana.” 

“Bye, Don Ogundimu,” Lucio waves. 

“See ya, edge lord,” Hana said snickering. 

Reaper turns around and raises a finger at her about to say something, but is halted by Akande as they walk out of the restaurant. Lucio and Hana finish their last order of tacos and paying the bill and tipping the waiter handsomely with the cash Akande left on the table. 

“He’s way hot,” Lucio said, standing and stretching outside the restaurant. 

“Dude.”

“And did you see that ass?” Lucio adds. “Perfection.” he said pinching his fingers together. 

“Don Ogundimu is way too cautious to even consider sleeping with an Overwatch member,” Hana scoffs. “You don’t even know if he’s into men.”

“Let me dream, Hana!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Hana do a mission for Don Ogundimu.

“Seems like a bit much for a scout,” Winston said looking over the files Lucio gave him. He didn’t like putting his members in more danger than necessary, but he did say Don Ogundimu could take Lucio and Hana for a trip. Not that he doubted Lucio’s ability, he has no doubt that the young man could pull it off. It’s just that he only mentioned that Lucio was a scout; Don Ogundimu mission seems a bit more fit for an assassin. 

“It’s fine, boss!” Lucio assured a large grin on his face. “I’ll bring you back a souvenir, I promise.”

“Infiltrating a Los Meurtos base and stealing files may be a scouting mission,” He glared at a certain line in the files and put down the paper. “But ‘eliminating any who gets in the way’ is not,” he said quoting the line.

“Aw, boss! This isn’t much different from the missions you give Tracer!” he whined. “And I’ve been training with McCree and Genji recently too! Hana’s gonna be there if it get’s to dodgy!”

“Not that I don’t believe you can do this, Lucio, just that I’m worried what Don Ogundimu will do if he see’s all your abilities.” Winston said with a sigh. “You can go, but be sure that you don’t reveal your whole hand, yes?”

Lucio grinned and nodded his head quickly. “You got it, boss! I won’t let you down.”

Lucio, Akande, and Reaper were crouching atop a roof of a building across the Los Meurtos base, a small office building near the port. Hana was nearby in a car, just in case. If all went well she wouldn’t be showing off her MEKA; the pink SUV from the meeting. 

“So you guys aren’t going to help me out at all?” Lucio asked in a whine, but there was an obvious playfulness in it. 

“It’s all you, kid,” Reaper said. “Consider it an assessment.”

“That’s not right,” Lucio said shaking his head, but had a smile stretching his lips. “I’m supposed to be helping you, not doing all your work.”

“I will have Maria send you some food as a thank you,” Akande said.

Lucio laughed, grinning widely at Akande. “Now you’re speaking my language, Don.” He turned towards the edge of the building and watched as one of the patrols pass by a window. “Be back in a jiffy.”

Lucio gave them a mocking salute before jumping off the edge. He landed smoothly on a streetlight and Akande wondered how Lucio was able to keep his balance. Not only does he land perfectly on the streetlight but he continues to jump onto the streetlight across the street on the Los Muertos’ block. 

He jumps off the streetlight and latches onto a window of the office building. He holds his position for a few seconds and it’s only when the patrol passed the window did Lucio haul himself higher, climbing the outside of the building like he did it everyday. He’s up on the eight floor when he paused again as a patrol passes the window again. He a few beats went by before he covers the window and jimmies the lock with a pocket knife before slipping through. 

Reaper let out a low whistle at the sight, impressed by Lucio’s leaping power. “Kid’s good at getting in at least. No guarantees on how well the rest of the mission goes though.”

Akande hummed in agreement and they descend the building. They knock on the window of a relatively well hidden pink SUV. 

The window rolled down to reveal Hana with a pink cap pulled low over her eyes. “Whadda ya buyin?” she asked in a fake raspy voice.

“Enough jokes, girl,” Reaper said.

“Lighten up, edge lord,” she said rolling her eyes. 

The doors unlocked and the heads of Talon slipped in. Hana turned on the stereo and put it on a low volume so Lucio’s music could still be heard, but remained in the back of their minds. She brought out the newest iteration of Nintendo’s handheld devices and started up a game that neither heads could recognize.

Akande constantly glanced in the direction of the Los Muertos base in what might be concern. Gabriel noticed obviously, as his underboss it was his job to notice if there was anything off with their Don. But whether it was is concern over the mission or the boy he couldn’t tell. 

Hana smirked at their expressions. “No need to worry about him. He’s a pro.” Her statement didn’t specify which concern she was trying to ease; the mission or her friend. 

“Forgive me if I have my doubts,” Akande said, not apologetic at all. “You’re both rather young.”

“It’s not about age, old man,” she said ignoring the subtle insult. “It’s about experience and we have way more than you know.”

“Clearly not enough to know when to respect people more powerful than you,” Reaper hissed. 

“Or enough to know when someone is actually more powerful than me.”

Reaper raised a shotgun and holds it to the headrest of the driver’s seat. “Say that one more time. I dare you.”

She grinned madly at the threat. “Maybe out there you could beat me, but here? You stand no chance.” She turned to face them and pointed behind them. When they turned around there was a small turret coming out of the roof pointed at Reaper’s head. 

“Enough,” Akande said lowly, glaring between the two of them. “Reaper, I expect better of my underboss, not to be goaded by a child’s simple bickering. And you,” he addressed Hana. “You break this treaty between our families, and your family will be the one to suffer. The death of your previous Don and underboss crippled your family and you may be better now, but a recovering family could easily be crushed under the pressure of Talon and Los Muertos.”

Hana raises her hand in surrender, but that smirk remains ever present. The turrets disappear into the roof and Hana returns her attention to her game. A large hand snaked around the seat and placed pressure on her neck. She could still breath, but just barely. She made a choked off sound.

“And heed this warning, child. Come at the king, you better not miss,” Akande growled low in his throat. He soon released her and leaned back in his seat. 

She winces and rubbed her neck. “Jeez Don Ogundimu, I was just messing with Reapy here. Would never threaten you when there’s a treaty between our families. Don would be pissed if I did that.” 

That and she knows her seats have bulletproof material in them so Reaper’s bullets wouldn’t have done anything to her. But Don Ogundimu was called Doomfist for a reason. She was a bit apprehensive to have him in such close quarters even in her MEKA. She’s seen videos of him snapping people necks with a hand; JUST ONE HAND! 

“Threatening my underboss is threatening to cut my arm off. I will not take such matters lightly,” Akande said with a frown. 

“Wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t so easy to tick off,” she said snickering. “I think he could benefit from anger management.”

Reaper growled at her, but Akande raised a hand. He was getting goaded in by her taunting again. 

“Maybe you just need to get laid,” she laughed. “You seem pretty wound up. I could introduce you to someone. He’s just as much a stick in the mud as you. Maybe it would do you both some good.”

Reaper wants to argue, to threaten the girl again, but Akande’s disapproving stare makes him hold his tongue.

Lucio slid into the building. He had two floors and about eight patrols to slip past to get to the main computer and get the drives. He headed down the hallway and heard voices coming ahead of him. He opened a door next to him and slipped inside. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of footsteps to know when they’ve passed. 

He peeked out and stay close to the ground as he moves around the hallways, avoiding the patrols that litter this floor. He hated the next part coming up because it’s the most risk he’d face of getting caught. In a room, a patrol passed, two more people enter and started to walk towards the computer desk he was hiding under. They were scheduled to log in and do some paperwork. 

He wished he could have avoided this, but this was the best path to take to avoid the most patrols. The two guards get closer and he held his breath as they roll the chair out to be able to sit in it. He surprised the by being in their faces within a second they stumble back, but not out of reach. 

Lucio slit the woman’s throat quickly and stabbed the man in the chest twice before he could try to pull a gun on him. He finished the man off by cutting his throat. Now, he was on a time limit. If this patrol failed to file their paperwork within the hour people would come to check on them. He smiles to himself. He’d probably be home in an hour.

He made his way to the stairs and paused, footsteps loud on the other side. He waits for the footsteps to disappear and counted to five before opening the door. He climbed the staircase quietly behind the man and grabbed him from behind when they reached the point where he’d turn around to descend back down the stairs. 

Blood running down the man’s throat, Lucio eased his way onto the tenth floor which was mostly deserted save for three patrols. He took a gadget out of his pocket and placed it on a wall; a sound disruptor. It prevented sound from escaping a certain radius, something he built with some of Torbjörn’s help. 

He grinned wildly and stretched his arms, legs, and back from being crouched for so long. This was a good chance to test out some of the moves Genji and Tracer taught him. And it wouldn’t even be showing his hand to Talon because he was sent in here on his own. 

A patrol rounded the corner and look confused as there was an unknown man stretching in their base, throwing them a beautiful smile. A knife was quick to find itself in one of the men’s heads. Before the other man could snap out of his shock, Lucio rushed him pulling the knife out of the falling man’s head and plunging it into his throat. 

The other two patrols ended in a similar show of spewing blood. Lucio tapped easily into their mainframe and downloaded everything into a nifty little hard drive Bastion made for him. He lounged in the comfy chair as the percentage ticked up, rummaging through the desk. A wooden statue of a bear caught his eye and picked it up to examine. There are a few screw ups on it but overall it’s well done. It’s cute. And kind of reminds him of a certain Don that was not his own. He grinned and put it away in his bag. 

He opened more drawers looking for a souvenir for his own Don now. He did promise Winston he’d get him one. A file caught his attention and frowned when he saw which company’s name was plastered on it. 

Vishkar. 

He skimmed through it and smiled to himself. This would do. 

He put the file away in his bag and unplugs the hard drive as it completes its download. He grabbed the sound disruptor on his way out and made his way to the nearest window. It’s just as easy for him to climb down the building as it was to climb up it. 

“Hey, Hana. I’m out,” he said into his comm. 

The pink SUV pulled up, just as he reached the second story. Instead of finishing his climb, he just jumped off and landed with a roll and got into the back of the SUV. 

Akande and Reaper raised an eye at the blood that coated his clothes, but didn’t say anything. Hana didn’t seem surprised at all and pulled away from the building. 

“How was it?” she asked.

“Too easy,” he said with a grin. “By the way,” he said to Akande. “I got something for you.” Lucio hands him the wooden bear and flashed him a smile. “It kind of reminded me of you,” he added a bit sheepishly. 

Akande took it cautiously, glaring at it as if it was going meant to kill him. “What is this?” he asked. 

“It’s a wooden bear,” Lucio said in confusion at his question.

“I can see that, I mean what is it supposed to do?”

“It’s just a souvenir. Got it off one of the desks.” Lucio rolled his eyes when Akande’s caution against the wooden trinket didn’t go away. “You can get it scanned by your tech people if you’re worried about a bug or something.”

“The Don doesn’t need such a thing,” Reaper said.

Lucio shrugged. “I get souvenirs for my Don all the time. Didn’t see any harm in it.”

“Our Don is nothing like yours,” he growled.

Lucio rolled his eyes. “I could’ve told you that. Our Don’s way better. But that’s besides the point, if our families are going to be working together, why not show Don Ogundimu some of the respect I show my Don for the time being.”

“Because they aren’t the same.”

Lucio looked at the masked man with exasperation. “You’re a killjoy, you know that? No wonder you’re in such a stuffy family.”

“Your family wasn’t much different when Morrsion was around,” he seethed.

“And how would you know that?”

Reaper snapped his jaw shut. He slipped up. “Informants,” he replied curtly before turning away from the boy. Lucio raised a brow at this, but got distracted as Akande placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the kind gesture, Lucio,” he said. 

Lucio beamed at the thanks. “Any time, Don Ogundimu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops forgot to update it here too. I post more frequently on my Tumblr which is also TrashHeapPro


End file.
